Neon Idol Academy Wikia:Chat/Logs/23 June 2016
04:25:54 CHAT Nlenhardt: who is seiga 04:26:03 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: !test 04:26:04 CHAT KawaiiKame: tset¡ 04:26:04 CHAT Nlenhardt: wow 04:26:05 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: !on 04:26:05 CHAT KawaiiKame: Already up and running! 04:26:08 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: !donuts 04:26:09 CHAT Nlenhardt: this wiki is a year old? 04:26:11 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: I only eat Dunkin Donuts 04:26:16 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: c="red" big font="chiller" Wow? How is this working for users? XD /font /big /c 04:26:21 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: !disable 04:26:21 CHAT KawaiiKame: Swear checking disabled. 04:26:40 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: i think Seiga needs to reload 04:26:44 CHAT Nlenhardt: fuck 04:26:44 CHAT Seiga Miyako: I'm here. 04:26:47 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Oh 04:26:51 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: How are you? 04:27:22 CHAT Seiga Miyako: I'm doing fine, just been generally playing the PS4 and enjoying my break. And you? 04:27:28 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: I'm doing good. 04:27:42 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Well, I guess you can tell that this wiki has taken off. 04:27:52 CHAT Seiga Miyako: I've noticed. 04:28:00 CHAT : Nlenhardt has finished rehearsing, it's break time!! 04:28:29 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: We have bots now. 04:28:53 CHAT Seiga Miyako: Nice. 04:29:09 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Only mods and admins can use them. 04:29:16 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: We have two bots on right now. 04:29:40 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: iKawaiiKame and I are both bots 04:30:09 CHAT KawaiiKame: Hi Seiga o/ 04:30:17 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: o/ 04:30:17 CHAT KawaiiKame: Good to see you again 04:30:27 CHAT Seiga Miyako: And I'm the only cat. 04:30:33 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: !seen Seiga Miyako 04:30:33 CHAT KawaiiKame: Meow :3 04:30:33 CHAT KawaiiKame: Last time I saw Seiga Miyako was on: Wednesday, June 22, 2016 at 04:30:27 (UTC) 04:30:42 CHAT Seiga Miyako: Nice to see you again too Kawaii. 04:30:50 CHAT : You cannot kick another Chat Moderator. 04:31:31 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Oh Seiga, btw 04:31:45 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Have you watched the iLove Live!/i movie yet? 04:33:31 CHAT Seiga Miyako: No, but I plan to eventually when I buy it. Same with the main anime series. I've only watched two episodes of it on Crunchyroll so far. 04:33:46 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Ah. 04:33:57 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: The only thing I haven't watched is the dub. 04:34:05 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: I've watched everything else. 04:34:18 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: I'm simply waiting for the spinoff anime to come out. 04:35:00 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Listen to their songs, those are like the most important part of the series. 04:28 We have bots now. 04:28 Nice. 04:29 Only mods and admins can use them. 04:29 We have two bots on right now. 04:29 KawaiiKame and I are both bots 04:30 Hi Seiga o/ 04:30 o/ 04:30 Good to see you again 04:30 And I'm the only cat. 04:30 !seen Seiga Miyako 04:30 Meow :3 04:30 Last time I saw Seiga Miyako was on: Wednesday, June 22, 2016 at 04:30:27 (UTC) 04:30 Nice to see you again too Kawaii. 04:31 Oh Seiga, btw 04:31 Have you watched the Love Live! movie yet? 04:33 No, but I plan to eventually when I buy it. Same with the main anime series. I've only watched two episodes of it on Crunchyroll so far. 04:33 Ah. 04:33 The only thing I haven't watched is the dub. 04:34 I've watched everything else. 04:34 I'm simply waiting for the spinoff anime to come out. 04:35 Listen to their songs, those are like the most important part of the series. 04:36 I've been listening to a bunch of their songs on Youtube. I really loved and enjoyed them (though haven't listened to all their songs yet, but I will when I get the chance). 04:36 http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/User:WILDSTARSKAORI